heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.20 - A Purple Butterfly by the Water
It is almost sunset as Elizabeth Braddock once again emerges from the water, her dark-purple hair slick and wet , running down her perfectly toned back as the beauty swims to the pool's border, eyes closed. Clad in a blue swimsuit that clings to her figure Psylocke sighs happily as the sun shines down on her, leaving the pool to sit back an enjoy a bit of warmth before it sets, and the night falls. Taking a white-rimmed sunglass, the british woman just smiles, looking up, the lack of folks around her showing just how nervous the mansion people must be around her and her new condition, her new body. He'd deny it if asked, but Douglas Ramsey was practically running towards the pool. It'd been a long day, and he was running on a few hours of sleep, but being told that Betsy was at the pool by some helpful students meant... well, sleep, who needed it? Slowing down as he confirms that, yes, it was Betsy and that she was indeed swimming, the young blonde grins a bit, before hiding it as he approaches. Not dressed for swimming, just a dress shirt and khaki pants, the young mutant briefly wished he'd thought to grab swimming trunks. But what does it matter? "Betsy!" Doug calls out, pleased to see her as he steps up, before hesitating, apparently wanting to kiss her cheek, but ... well, she was dripping wet. Sitting up straight as she hears Cypher's voice, Elizabeth lowers her sunglasses for effect, as she could feel the young boy's eagerness charging at her psychically far before he even left the mansion. A devious smile on her thick lips and an arch of her brow makes the asian-looking britishwoman stand, going over to the blonde slow, deliberate steps. Knowing fully well he wanted to see more of her, to kiss her, the telepath just walks with a gentle sway of hips, letting the water flowing down her sinuous body and the sun do the rest. Once close Betsy just bends over, brushing cheek to cheek, hers cool, before planting a kiss on his. She stands with a cocked hip now, a smile on her lips, hugging herself. "Douglas! What is the hurry?", she asks, teasing his eagerness, her voice calm buy always playful and somewhat husky. Cripes. He was younger than she was, maybe by a few years, and no longer the teenager he was, but he'd missed some formative years after being dead. As such, a few things were still new to him, and Doug flushes as he accepts the kiss, returning it in kind. "Oh, well, someone told me you were here today, so I thought I'd see you." Meeting Betsy's all-too-knowing eyes, Doug's smile is a bit sheepish. "Can't really put anything past you, I know." His eyes remain just a bit too fixed on hers, simply because he knows that if the gaze wandered just a bit, it would leave an opening for her cutting wit. Still, there's something about the sheepish smile that's earnest and accepting, despite the slight signs of lack of sleep about his face. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner. Maybe see a movie or... see if we can catch a show somewhere." There's a bit of hesistancy about his voice, which belies the rather confident body language of his. Not that it would fool Betsy if she were sensing his thoughts than observing his body language... Cypher had always been a smart fellow, keeping his defenses up and himself safe from Betsy's words, something the brit always admired about him. That smile, however, slightly puts Elizabeth off, something about it disturbing to her, and Doug can tell through her body language. It is very brief but there is a distinct shift in her posture that matches the change of gears in her lilac eyes. "You look awfully sleep-deprived, Douglas.", Betsy starts off, frowning a bit, but soon arching a brow with a smirk "That eager to take me out on a date?". Psylocke, Mistress of the Uncomfortable, strikes again, as she puts it like she sees it, an amused look on her face telling Doug she just loves to topple pretenses and acceptable social etiquette. "You should come out right and say, Douglas... you spent far too many hours in front of a mirror for rehersal for this to be your best take.", she teases him, peering at him with those strange, unnervingly beautiful eyes. The smile is quickly wiped, but something of it remained behind his actions. Maybe because the idealism behind the earnest acceptance smile hadn't been beaten out of him, despite death, or life in general. Maybe because Betsy, and Kitty, and friends, reminded him how good it -could- be to be alive. "Ahhh, I was up late last night tutoring a ... you know, I have no idea -what- Monet St. Croix was supposed to be. An associate of the school?" Doug admits. "And come on, we've been on a few dates already. I'm not... does it -really- show that I've been rehearsing this in my head?" The young man laughs, shaking his head ruefully. "I mean..." Straightening up, Doug demonstrates the first of an example of what he had been rehearsing. The bowing courtly style request: "May I have the honor of taking you out, Lady Braddock?" Pulled off with proper grace, and the air of someone who's probably watched a few too many BBC historial dramas. There's a lock down on Betsy's body as Doug speaks and acts so happily and honestly about their budding relationship. Cypher will know it's fear, it's hesitancy and apprehension: she may not be scared by many things, but connecting is one of Elizabeth's greatest fears. It seldom ends well, she usually says. And yet, she smiles and reaches for the blonde, her fingertips dancing along his neck and then his cheeks, before she leans in to plant a cold kiss on his lips. It is -very- gentle and caring, especially for Betsy, someone who has all kinds of difficulties with expressing actual care and tenderness anymore. Once done, her lips as cold as her body from the time spent swimming, the asian-looking woman winks at Doug "It would be my honor, Mr. Ramsey.", she simply retorts, not bothering to do the same exagerated move Doug pulls or anything even closer. Oh, fear and hesistancy and apprehension Doug could understand well enough. It's understandable, it mirrors Doug's nervousness about things, but sometimes confuses him. Because in many other things, he just didn't see Betsy as nervous. Self-possessed, in control... Smiling broadly, the happiness showing all too clearly on his face and thoughts, Doug intwines his fingers in Betsy's cold hand, heedless of the coolness, looking to warm it up. A soft smile plays about his lips. "What, on the first try? I don't even think it was my best take," he comments, arching his eyebrows in a manner that makes it obvious he's being playful. Betsy smirks and arches a brow, ready to mess with Doug again, that devious smile of hers always a tell that she is about to try and get a rise out of him. "Maybe I just have a thing for men who are experts in tongues.", it's all she has to say, before smiling some at the boy, his happiness somewhat infectious, even if the hesitancy and overall nervousness is still there. Elizabeth shields it way too well, but for Cypher it means almost nothing, unless she decided to simply go into his head to mask it. "Do you have any place in mind, Douglas?", Betsy asks without being really curious. The place doesn't matter with the right company, and Doug... he is very good company. For all the stereotypes about british women (and it was there in her mannerisms, if not in her appearance), it was very easy to forget all that with Betsy Braddock, due to the devious smile giving him -some- warning that something was about to come his way. Still, that -suggestion-... Doug takes a step back, eyes going wide, but not letting go as he studies her expression. "I... you..." he splutters, before laughing, hanging his head a bit to gather his thoughts... something that's not helped by registering just how snugly that swimsuit fit Betsy. Tugging on the hand a bit, Doug wraps his other arm around Betsy, moving to kiss her for a moment, before pulling back a bit. "Maybe later, we can talk about just how cunning I can be," the young man says, returning the teasing in kind. "I don't have any particular place I'd like to go, so wherever you want to go, I'll go." He pauses, considering. "Though I'd like to try a churrascaria. Just this once? Just to celebrate the beginning of the new school year?" A bit surprised at Doug's boldness in taking her closer, wrapping his arm around her practically naked boy, Betsy smirks into the kiss, both her hands on his face as she feels the urge to just let her passion flow through, but stopping herself before anything else but a very heated kiss happens, the englishwoman just chuckles, touching foreheads with Cypher and shaking her head. "A churrascaria is fine.", Psylocke just answers, feeling like food is not going to be a factor, but having a nice idea about it. "I hear there's one in Queens, called Rainha... I hear it's grossly overpriced. We should try that one out first!", she says, a glint of excitement in her lilac-colored eyes, before she leans to bite Doug's neck a bit hard, playfully, but still rough, so he will take his hands from her, elicting some laughs from the psychic. "Today? Or do you have anything else planned for the night, like spending it with a certain algerian know it all?" Of course. Doug wasn't exactly the alpha male type, but neither was he really the sort to just follow blindly either. Give and take, tit for tat, and a lot of gaming theories behind his actions. They worked just as well for other aspects of life, apparently. "Overpriced..." Now Doug looks a bit concerned about his wallet, but the excitement in her eyes and... Eep! Letting go of her quickly, Doug eyes Betsy as he rubs his neck, and there was a certain -note- in his eyes that she -would- be paying for this at some point... although given his nature, at least Betsy could be sure she would probably be enjoying it. "Today," Doug acknowledges. "Nothing planned - I wasn't expecting to be teaching Ms. St. Croix all night, and I'm probably -going- to sleep well tonight." Eyebrows arched, Doug cants his head with a challenging look. "Unless you've got something to say about that." Chuckling some and arching her brow daringly aswell, Betsy just shrugs sighing as if pondering to herself "I don't know, Dougie... lets see if you can keep up with my 'riddum'.", her eyes all over him before the woman simply turns her back to Cypher and goes for her towels, the walk there complete with her sway of hips and showing off her beautiful curves, going so far as to slip a finger into her swimsuit's behind as if to take it out from in between her globular asscheeks, letting the young boy glimpse at her naked behind for a brief moment. Psylocke doesn't play nice, at all. "See ya tonight, then, luv. I have a few things to take care of still.", she says playfully, taking her towel and drying her hair as she moves past Doug again, leaning in as if threatening to bite him again. The chuckle is returned, as Doug reddens. But he doesn't look away, no. If Betsy was going to tease him by putting on a show, well, he would just have to suffer (?). Still, if Betsy couldn't play nice, Doug could... And as she leans in to bite him, the young mutant moves to counter... ... into a warm hug, and a kiss to Betsy's neck rather than a bite. And when Doug pulls back, there's a smile. "Have fun," he says, his eyes sparkling. And if Betsy cared to read his mind, there was just a bit of playfulness - that if she was going to not play nice, well, he'll just go with it, and she should watch out, because Douglas Ramsey was all about tit for tat. Category:Log